


That Day Would Come

by writing_and_caramel



Category: Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, I suck at tagging, Lightly edited so dont expect much, One Shot, skyward - Freeform, uh i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_caramel/pseuds/writing_and_caramel
Summary: One-shot. Jorgen pov.Jorgen just wants to open up to the person he trusts the most. It may not be right now, but maybe someday.(Inspired by the hangar scene in book 1)Takes place in between books 1 and 2.
Relationships: Spensa Nightshade | Spin/Jorgen Weight | Jerkface
Kudos: 8





	That Day Would Come

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like an hour ago, and lightly edited it so...expect some grammatical errors here and there.
> 
> (I will re-edit it...maybe. If I do, I won't make any drastic changes. For now, though, this is it)
> 
> Anyway, despite me saying it's cringe (who doesn't cringe at their own creations at least once), I kind of like it, and I hope you guys would, too.

Jorgen watched as Spensa emerged from her ship and joined FM on the launch pad. As always, the familiar sensation whenever he was near the former lingered at the back of his head. And it was accompanied by the little voice in his head whispering,  _ “Tell her. Tell her what you want her to know.” _

He wanted to. He wanted to talk to Spensa about everything that he was hiding behind his mask of perfection. Whenever he was with her, he felt safe and comfortable. Like he was returning into the embrace of someone familiar right after a battle.

Jorgen and Spensa had much more than a mutual understanding; they trusted each other. Jorgen looked back on all the times Spin opened up to him about her fears, her problems, her hopes, and dreams. 

Oh, how he wished to do the same. But every time he had the opportunity to, the words seemed to get caught in his throat. It was as if an unseen force withheld him from opening up to the person he trusted the most. Perhaps it was because of bravado. Or he was just a coward. 

But in truth, Jorgen didn’t know where to start. He didn’t grow up with the privilege to talk about these sorts of things, despite being in an influential family. No, it was always ‘ _Keep your head up, Jorgen_.' and ' _Don’t show any flicker of fear or doubt._ '

Poised, calm, and cold. That’s what he’d been taught.

At that moment, FM left Spensa, tagging along behind Nedd and Rodge.

_ “Go talk to her. Anyone. Open up about your feelings.” _

Maybe...maybe he could?

“Hey, Jorgen!” Spensa suddenly called. “The rest of us are headed to the cafeteria for a quick break, and maybe celebrate winning today’s battle. Wanna come?”

“I- uh-”

He _wanted_ to talk to her. Tell her about how suffocating life at home was and how he wished he could escape all the standards and expectations.

He wished to tell her that he felt like he didn’t deserve to be where he was now: a graduate of Flight School, a flightleader with the best flightmates anyone could ask for. A former student of Cobb, who was now his boss, and, lastly, a friend (and hopefully more) of Spensa--Hero of the Battle of Alta II, certified Defiant, and definition of badass--herself.

And he really,  _ really _ wanted to admit that he hated Spensa's hero complexes and wished that she had an ounce of self-preservation. She was always so willing to race into the face of danger to save everyone else. And every time--Every. Single. Damn. Time--she could've ended up _dead_. If only she _realized_ how hard it would hit him--and the DDF--if she died. 

This was the one thing he could never manage to say during their occasional disagreements. _We can't afford to lose you,_ he wanted to say,  I _ don’t want to lose you. And I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. Spin, you mean so much to me and I swear to the Saints and stars above if you do another reckless move that could get you killed-- _

“Jorgen? Are you gonna come or not?” Spensa cocked her head at him, awaiting his reply.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Give me a minute, though,” he said, racing towards the changing rooms to swap his flight suit for his jumpsuit. 

Jorgen scrunched up his face in concentration. Perhaps one day he would tell her about these things and more. About the defect, about his past, and his feelings.

He stepped out of the changing room and was met with the sight of Spin with her arms crossed and tapping her foot against the floor, obviously impatient. 

“Finally!” She exclaimed when she saw him. “I thought you were going to take forever in there,” she added, playfully bumping her arm against his own.

“You’re just impatient,” Jorgen drawled, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. Then they continued on their way, side-by-side.

One day--when he had mustered enough courage--he would tell her about these things. When he felt more comfortable talking about what he was feeling, he would. Maybe that day will come soon, maybe not. 

Whenever it may be, Jorgen was sure that day would come.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: coated-in-caramel  
> TikTok: caramel.frappe18


End file.
